Flying
by Oceana Queen
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya terbang? Ya, hanya dia dan aku yang tahu. Kau yang berusaha terbang mencapai kejuaraan nasional, dan aku yang berusaha terbang untuk mencapai dirimu. Walau aku tahu, kau sulit menyadari perasaanku. /Hinata x reader/


Semilir angin musim gugur, bergerak pelan menerbangkan beberapa helaian rambut Name. Gadis beriris mata coklat tua itu hanya menghela nafas, mengusap pelan punggung telapak tangannya agar menjadi hangat.

"Sebentar lagi musim dingin," gumam Name pelan.

Name kembali menghela nafas. Kakinya melangkah perlahan menuju gerbang sekolah. Sejujurnya, ini masih terlalu pagi untuk berangkat ke sekolah. Namun, Name selalu datang lebih pagi hanya untuk melihat seseorang. Ya, hanya seseorang dari betapa banyaknya murid yang menggunakan gedung voli.

Name melangkah pelan. Mengintip sedikit isi bagian dalam gedung voli. Suara decitan sepatu terdengar jelas ditelinga gadis itu. Namun sayangnya, sepertinya orang yang ia ingin lihat belum datang. Name hanya melihat lelaki berambut hitam gelap yang biasa bersama dengan orang yang ingin dia lihat.

"Kamu sedang apa?"

Name merasa tubuhnya membeku. Entah mengapa ia merasa pernah mendengar suara ini.

Tep!

Sebuah tangan kini menepuk pundak kiri Name. Pertamanya, Name hanya menengok pelan. Namun kemudian, gadis itu langsung membulatkan iris matanya. Hembusan angin dan suara decitan sepatu mewarnai suasana hening diantara mereka berdua. Sebenarnya, Name tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan bertemu dengan dia ―orang yang selama ini Name lihat dari kejauhan.

"A-aku … aku hanya …," Name langsung salah tingkah. Ia bingung mau menjawab apa.

Lelaki yang ada didepannya hanya menatap polos kearah Name.

"Kamu … mau mencari Yachi?" tanya lelaki itu.

Name meremas pelan ujung seragamnya. Bukan, Name kesini bukan untuk bertemu dengan Yachie. Melainkan dia ingin melihat orang yang kini ada dihadapannya. Name ingin bertemu dia … Hinata Shouyo ….

"Bukan, aku kesini bukan untuk mencari Yachi-san," jawab Name.

"Lalu, kamu sedang apa disini?" tanya Hinata lagi. Ya, lelaki yang sedang berada dihadapan Name ialah Hinata Shouyo, orang yang biasa dilihat oleh Name setiap pagi dari kejauhan.

"Aku hanya iseng lewat," jawab Name mencari-cari alasan. "Kau tahu kan kalau ruang fotografi ada didekat sini? Um … lalu aku ingin mengambil barang milikku yang ketinggalan."

Hinata memiringkan kepalanya.

"Aku bingung. Tadi kau bilang kau hanya 'iseng lewat', tapi kau bilang kau mau mengambil barangmu yang ketinggalan. Ah, aku tak mengerti," ucap Hinata.

"Hahaha …," Name tertawa kaku. "Cukup susah untuk menjelaskannya."

"Lalu kenapa kamu mesti datang pagi-pagi? Bukankah klub fotografi juga akan mengadakan kegiatan nanti sore? Kamu kan bisa mengambilnya sore nanti," tanya Hinata lagi.

Pliss, rasanya Name ingin kabur dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Hinata secepat mungkin.

"Yah … aku harus mengambil buku catatanku. Hari ini ada pelajarannya," jawab Name pelan. Gadis bersurai hitam itu berusaha setenang mungkin ―menormalkan detak jantungnya yang kian terasa cepat, rasanya gugup dan bahagia bercampur menjadi satu.

Tangan Hinata mengelus pelan kepala Name. Cengiran polos terpoles diwajahnya.

"Lain kali, jangan ceroboh ya!"

Ah, rasanya hidup itu begitu indah walau kadang terasa sulit.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flying

Genre: Romance

Pairing: Shouyo H. x Reader

Disclaimer: Haikyuu by Haruichi Furudate

Author: Oceana Queen

Warning: OOC, Miss Typos, bahasa rada abstrak, dan sejenisnya

Summary: Bagaimana rasanya terbang? Ya, hanya dia dan aku yang tahu. Kau yang berusaha terbang mencapai kejuaraan nasional, dan aku yang berusaha terbang untuk mencapai dirimu. Walau aku tahu, kau sulit menyadari perasaanku

**.**

**.**

**.**

Chapter 1: Prolog

**.**

**.**

**.**

Langit mulai mendung di pagi hari. Ini bukan lah hal yang tidak biasa. Ramalan cuaca juga sudah mengatakan kalau akan terjadi hujan sore ini. Sialnya, Name lupa membawa payung. Mungkin ini salah satu efek dari jatuh cinta, jadi pelupa.

"Kamu … sendirian saja," komentar Hinata yang tiba-tiba saja ada disamping Name. Kebetulan sekali Hinata melihat gadis yang baru saja ia temui tadi pagi.

Name menoleh sedikit. Gadis berambut hitam panjang itu mulai merasa jantungnya semakin dag-dig-dug.

"Ya … karena aku sedang menunggu tumpangan payung," balas Name kaku.

Hinata menatap heran kearah Name. Entah memang gadis ini terlalu berharap atau terlalu bodoh, mungkin itu yang ada dipikiran Hinata. Semua murid sudah pulang sejak tadi, bahkan klub voli sekalipun. Jadi, hanya ada mereka berdua di sekolah. Lagi pula, Hinata juga lupa membawa payung. Satu-satunya harapan ialah menunggu hujan reda.

"Kamu ikut klub apa?" tanya Hinata berbasa-basi. Tak enak juga kalau suasananya terlalu sepi.

"Aku? Em … aku ikut klub fotografi," jawab Name. "Kurang menarik ya buat orang sepertimu."

Jujur saja, Name merasa bahwa hobinya itu kurang menarik untuk lelaki pujaannya itu. Mungkin bisa dibilang, Name terlalu pesimis untuk mendapatkan hati seorang Hinata Shouyo.

"Tidak juga! Bukankah itu termasuk hal yang menarik? Kalau tidak salah … kemarin klub fotografi memenangkan lomba foto pemandangan alam se-kota," kata Hinata.

Name tersenyum tipis. Hinata memang terlalu baik dan polos seperti dugaannya. Lagi pula, ini pertama kalinya mereka bisa mengobrol berdua.

Hening kembali menyertai mereka. Hujan masih turun rintik-rintik. Walau tidak selebat tadi.

"Kamu pulang naik apa?" tanya Hinata.

"Jalan kaki," jawab Name. "Rumahku lumayan dekat dari sini."

Hinata nampak mangut-mangut.

"Ayo kita pulang!" ajak Hinata sambil menarik tangan Name. "Sekali-kali hujan-hujanan. Tunjukkan dimana rumahmu, ya!"

Tetesan air begitu membasahi seragam mereka. Hinata menarik tangan Name pelan menuju ke tempat parkir sepeda. Hinata segera mengambil sepedanya. Mereka kini siap pergi dari sekolah, nekat menerobos hujan.

Rumah Name sebenarnya cukup dekat. Hanya 500 meter dari sekolah. Rumah sederhana dengan dinding bercat oranye.

"A-ayo masuk dulu. Keringkan dulu pakaianmu. Nanti masuk angin," kata Name gugup. Gadis itu telah membuka pintu rumahnya.

Hinata mengangguk. Setelah sepedanya ia masukkan ke garasi rumah Name, lelaki berambut oranye itu segera masuk ke rumah Name. Sebenarnya, sedari tadi Hinata menahan rasa kedinginan. Demi mengantarkan seorang Name ke rumah.

Denah rumah Name sebenarnya tidak begitu berbeda dengan rumah Hinata. Hanya perabotan dan warna cat dinding saja yang membedakan. Selebihnya, semua terlihat sama dimata Hinata.

"Emm … ini teh untukmu," ucap Name. "Lalu ini ng … ramen untukmu. Maaf ya, aku tak bisa memberikan sesuatu yang lebih―"

"Ini juga sudah cukup kok! Aku sangat berterima kasih," potong Hinata sambil melebarkan senyumannya. "Ittadakimasu!"

Hinata memakan dengan penuh semangat, seperti biasanya. Sementara Name sesekali tersenyum kecil melihat tingkah Hinata yang disekitar sudut bibirnya belepotan dengan kuah ramen. Sungguh, ini hal terlangka yang pernah Name alami dihidupnya.

"Oya, sebelumnya kau keringkan badanmu dengan handuk. Aku akan membawa kan pakaian ganti untukmu," kata Name. "Kurasa pakaian lama Onii-chan muat untukmu."

"Heehh? Apa tidak merepotkan?" tanya Hinata.

"Tidak kok," jawab Name. "Lagi pula semua anggota keluargaku sedang pergi selama beberapa hari."

Hinata menangguk mengerti. Setelah mengikuti kata-kata Name, lelaki berambut oranye itu kini telah siap pulang.

"Ini jas hujan. Memang sedang gerimis, tapi siapa tahu hujannya tambah lebat. Alangkah baiknya kalau kamu mengenakan jas hujan dibanding payung," kata Name sambil menyodorkan sebuah jas hujan.

"Uwaaah! Makasih banyak ya," ucap Hinata riang.

Name tersenyum tipis. Hinata kini telah siap dengan jas hujannya. Sepeda Hinata juga sudah dikeluarkan dari garasi.

"Aku pulang dulu," ucap Hinata sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Hati-hati," balas Name sambil melambaikan tangannya.

Hinata mengayuh sepedanya secepat dan sehati-hati mungkin. Jalanan yang ia lalui cukup licin. Belum lagi pandangannya yang memburam karena angin kencang mulai berhembus.

"Oya, aku lupa menanyakan namanya!" seru Hinata. "Gadis yang tadi itu namanya siapa, ya? Kira-kira kelas berapa, ya?"

Sepertinya kisah ini baru akan dimulai.

To be continue

* * *

Hellow~ ini dia fanfic pertama saya di fandom ini. Walau reader insert dengan alur kecepetan, tak apa kan? :"3

Sejujurnya, ini fanfic udah lama terpendam dilaptop. Tapi baru saya publish sekarang karena baru inget. Maaf kalau alurnya kecepetan. Maklum lah, WB dimana-mana *ngeles*

Last, want to review?


End file.
